


how did we end up here?

by guitarashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cal and mikey are mentioned like 10 times but not enough so, i didnt rate it bc its like in between a G and a T but not enough T to be rated that, slight awkwardness but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarashton/pseuds/guitarashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton gets really drunk one night and decides that climbing the fire escape into his Calum and Michael's apartment is a good idea. But he miscalculates a little. Title comes from 5sos' song End Up Here (but the song has nothing to do with this fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	how did we end up here?

Ashton was drunk.

Like, super drunk. 

As in, not walking in a straight line, drunk.

Lucky for Ashton, Michael and Calum's apartment was only a few blocks from the bar they had all been at. Unlucky for Ashton, both Michael and Calum had gone to the houses of the girls they had been with all night. (“Always use the 'we can't go back to mine, my room mate will be there' excuse, works like a charm every time. You don’t want the girl knowing where you live if she turns out to be crazy or something.”) Which meant he had no way of getting in, as he left his key in his apartment which, in hindsight he probably should have taken. Ashton arrived at the front of Calum and Michael's apartment and looked up. _Calum and Michael are like, three floors up?_ Ashton thought. _Or was it four? No, no, it's definitely three. Now, how am I gonna get up there?_

Looking around, Ashton spotted the fire escape. He stumbled towards it, before beginning to climb. _One,_ he counted after each flight of stairs. _Two, three._ He slowly leaned over, unlocking the window and clambering in, walking two steps before banging his foot on a couch. “Ow!” he whined. “When did Calum move that, what a stupid place to put a couch, Calum for god's sake.” Ashton continued muttering to himself while walking around to the front of Calum's couch in order to sit down. He took off his shoes and socks, before deciding it was too hot in the apartment and took off his shirt and jeans. _I should tell Calum to turn the heating down_ , was Ashton's last thought before he drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 

When he woke up, the curtains next to the fire escape were wide open, sunlight hitting Ashton square in the face. He moaned before turning over so his back was facing the sun. He'd just started to go back to sleep when he felt a quick tap on his shoulder.

“Mm, go away Calum.” He moaned.

“Um, I'm not Calum.” A voice said.

“Fine, Mikey, leave, I'm so hungover, please, just close the damn curtains, I don't even _remember_ you guys having a window next to your fire escape.”

“Maybe they don't but, um, I do.” The voice replied.

“Wait, what?” Ashton murmured, before lifting his face to look in the direction of the sound. It took his eyes a while to focus, but he knew immediately that who he was looking at wasn't Cal or Mikey. He was taller. And blond. And more tanned than Mikey but less than Calum. He sat up straight and looked around. “This isn't Cal and Mikey's place.” Ashton said.

“Um, no, it's my apartment.” The blond guy said. “I'm Luke.”

“Oh god.” Ashton's head collapsed in his hands. “How shitfaced _was I_ last night.”

“I'm guessing a lot.” Luke replied. “Or does it not take a lot for you to break into someone's apartment at 4 in the morning.”

“I'm so _so_ sorry.” Ashton said, getting up and beginning to frantically search for his clothes. He ducked under the table to grab his second sock, before banging his head on the underside of it.

“Ow! Shit!” Ashton shouted, holding his head.

“Hey, hey, slow down.” Luke replied. “I'm not kicking you out, you can stay. For a while, I mean, if you need, I mean want to, um, I have coffee and aspirin and stuff.”

Ashton looked up at him. “You're gonna let a complete stranger, who broke into your apartment, at 4 in the morning, completely drunk, and slept on your couch, have a drink of coffee with you?”

“Well, seeing as this is not a regular occurrence, I guess this can be an exception.” Luke smiled. “Plus, it's not everyday that there is a really cute guy sitting half-naked on my couch.” Ashton smiled back at Luke.

“Okay.” he said, before straightening up. “I'm Ashton.”

“So, Ashton, do you take your coffee with milk?”

* * *

 Ashton stayed at Luke's for about an hour, just talking and drinking coffee and in Ashton's case, aspirin and water. It turned out that Luke did know Cal and Mikey, they lived one floor above him. (“The guys who are always playing loud rock music?” “Yep, that's them.”) Ashton thought that one floor miscalculation during his drunken stupor wasn't as bad as it could have been.

“You could have been an axe murderer.” Ashton joked.

“Or an obsessive gambler who would tie you up and sell you to pay for my next game.”

“Or even a big Mafia boss and now that I'd infiltrated your home, you would have to send me to exile in Siberia.”

“Well, lucky for you, I'm not any of those things." Luke replied, looking down at his coffee. "Just regular old Luke Hemmings."

Ashton looked down at the table before gazing at Luke though his eyelashes. “So, does 'regular old Luke Hemmings', maybe want to go out with me?” Ashton asked.

Luke smiled, his dimples appearing. “I thought you'd never ask.” He stood up and took a marker from a pot on his kitchen table before walking back over to Ashton and writing his number on Ashton's arm. “Call me.” Luke said. They stared at each other for a few seconds, when there was a knock on the door.

“No! It's not this one, it's the one next to it!” Ashton heard Michael say.

“Mikey, this is the one directly under our apartment, remember, Luke lives here.” Calum said.

“I believe that's my cue.” Ashton said, before standing up. “Thanks for the coffee and the um... not, calling the police when you saw me here. I'll try not to make a habit of it.”

Luke smiled again. “You're welcome. So, I guess, I'll see you?” He said, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

“I'll call you. Definitely.” Ashton replied, when he thought, _Fuck it, he's seen me in my boxers_ , and leaned in, kissing Luke quickly on the lips. “Take that as a guarantee.” Luke bit his lip as Ashton turned towards the door, opened it and left. As Ashton was standing outside he heard a loud whoop from Luke's apartment.

“So, how was your night?” Mikey asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Let's just say I'm super mad you guys didn’t introduce me to the hot blond neighbour sooner.”


End file.
